Sweet Revenge
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: Sasuke menipu Naru agar bisa mendekati Naru dan sukses mengajaknya kencan. Berawal dari keisengan, namun akhirnya Sasuke benar-benar tertarik dengan Naru. Bagaimana dengan Naru sendiri? Dan kapan dia sadar akan kebohongan Sasuke? Bisa dibilang 'sekuel: Kriminal'. Warning: FemNaru, AU.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sweet Revenge © Kuas tak bertinta (naka SafOnyx)**

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU, Typo(s), FemNaru, etc.**

_**Sequel 'Kriminal'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading**_

Sasuke sibuk menyesap minuman berkafein yang dipesannya beberapa menit lalu. Berulang kali matanya menatap tak sabar setiap melihat tamu yang datang di kafe tempatnya menunggu. Ya, menunggu. Entah kerasukan jin ras mana, yang jelas dia merasa tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri ketika mendapati dirinya mau saja pergi keluar di hari Minggu ini. Meninggalkan semua kesenangan di rumah. Bahkan menunggu cukup lama untuk sebuah hal yang sepele. Kencan di hari Minggu.

_Well_, kalian tahu, kan hari Minggu? Hari di mana para pelajar mendapatkan kesempatan untuk merdeka dan kencan dengan bebeb bantal guling mereka lebih lama barang sehari. Yah, setidaknya jika tidak sibuk dengan anggota Akatsuki lainnya, dia menghabiskan hari Minggu indah itu dengan bersantai. Menikmati setiap detik kehidupan di hari kemerdekaan pelajar sedunia ini.

Tapi... kali ini dia sama sekali tak berniat melakukannya. Bahkan tiga puluh menit sebelum pukul sepuluh ini, dia sudah siap sedia dengan gaya terkerennya. Siap berjumpa dengan perempuan tomboy yang katanya murid teladan tapi bodoh –menurutnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naru, adik dari preman tergarang se-Konoha... Namikaze Kyuubi.

Setelah meletakkan cangkir cappucino-nya, tangannya mulai mengambil ponsel hitam miliknya. Mengecek kalau-kalau ada pesan masuk.

Sesaat kemudian, senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya. Entah kenapa pikirannya sibuk bernostalgia dengan pertemuan mereka seminggu yang lalu. Sasuke sendiri masih bingung harus bersyukur atau mengejek Dobe kuning itu. Tolonglah, hampir seminggu sudah berlalu tapi bocah itu masih tidak sadar siapa sebenarnya dirinya.

_Well_, Naru menggantungkan dendam besar pada Akatsuki karena genk-nya sendiri telah memporak-porandakan tubuh setan Namikaze sulung seminggu yang lalu. Membuat sang adik yang budiman pada kakaknya ikut meradang marah tak terima atas perlakuan genknya. Tapi bodohnya... bocah kuning itu tak sadar bahwa Sasuke juga bagian dari genk itu. Bahkan mau-maunya diajak kencan olehnya!

_Me: Hey... (yesterday at 05.07 p.m)_

_Naru: Apa? Jangan buang-buang pulsamu hanya untuk mengirim tiga huruf itu padaku, Teme no baka. (yesterday at 05.15 p.m)_

_Me: Hari Minggu, pukul 10.00 a.m, di Kafe seberang Konoha Game Center. (yesterday at 05.16 p.m)_

_Naru: Hah? (yesterday at 05.17 p.m)_

_Me: Sekarang siapa yang buang-buang pulsa untuk tiga huruf tak jelas, hn? (yesterday at 05.19 p.m)_

_Naru: Kau mengajakku kencan? Yang waktu itu seriusan? wkwk (yesterday at 05.20 p.m)_

_Naru: Ah, ralat! Maksudnya jalan bareng. Well, kita bahkan belum jadian jadi itu bukan ajakan kencan. (yesterday at 05.20 p.m)_

_Me: jika aku menembakku sekarang, apa ajakanku tadi bisa disebut kencan? (yesterday at 05.21 p.m)_

_Naru: Gzzz... kau tidak romantis. Tapi baiklah. (yesterday at 05.22 p.m)_

_Naru: Hari ini jadi, kan? Siapkan uang lebih Teme wkswks (today at 08.09 a.m)_

_Me: Hn. Dobe no baka (today at 08.12 a.m)_

_Naru: Kau sudah sampai? Aku ada di sana 5 menitan lagi #semoga ( 3 minutes ago)_

Seringaian mengejek tiba-tiba tercetak di raut wajah Sasuke. Tak habis pikir dengan gaya bicara Naru yang terlalu santai bahkan saat dia modusi seperti itu di SMS. Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke tertarik pada Namikaze ini. Yang jelas, percakapan singkat mereka kemarin sangat berkesan bagi Sasuke.

Yah, awalnya Sasuke hanya berniat iseng pada Naru. Tapi siapa sangka kalau keisengannya itulah yang bisa-bisanya jadi membawanya ke sini? Mereka baru bertemu secara _live_ sekali, tapi sudah kencan! Hey... banyak jomblo di luar sana yang pdkt berjuta-juta tahun tapi akhirnya hanya di-php. Sedangkan Sasuke... ah, sudahlah! Jangan bahas masalah jomblo jika tidak ingin diprotes para pembaca, Sasuke.

'**Kling... kling... kling'**

Lonceng yang disematkan di permukaan daun pintu kafe itu berdenting-denting saat perempuan yang Sasuke tunggu dari tadi membukanya. Kepala kuningnya celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang, dan sesaat kemudian senyuman perempuan itu merekah saat mata mereka bertemu pandang.

"Sorry ya, lama. Tadi Aniki memaksaku membantu mengerjakan PR sekolahnya, sih. Sudah lama nunggu?" Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat bocah yang ada di hadapannya ini. Kaus putih yang dilapisi jaket sport orange, rambut yang dijepit poni, rok biru muda beberapa senti di atas lutut dengan stocking putih yang menutupi seluruh bagian kaki. Ah! Jangan abaikan sepatu sport biru tua yang dikenakannya. Benar-benar tidak feminim.

Dia bahkan hanya membawa tas selempang putih agak kecil. Tidak seperti berniat kencan sama sekali. Batin Sasuke miris. Yah, tapi kalau boleh jujur, gaya itu terlihat sangat cocok dengannya. Errr... mungkin sedikit membuat Sasuke terpesona karena gayanya?

"Hn, tak apa. Belum lama, kok. Mau langsung atau... pesan makanan dulu?" Naru nyaris saja ngakak di tempat mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Hah... memangnya Naru sebodoh itu sampai tidak tahu kebohongan Sasuke? Belum lama katanya? Ya, sepertinya memang sebentar... sangat sebentar sampai secangkir Cappucino yang dipesan Sasuke habis tak bersisa. Belum lagi posisi tangan Sasuke yang sampai sekarang masih memegang ponselnya. Bosan menunggu mungkin? Saking 'sebentarnya'.

"Langsung saja. Aku sudah sarapan tadi."

.

"Kau yakin bisa?" Sasuke sedikit menaikkan alisnya menatap Naru yang katanya ingin adu tembak dengannya. Yah, sedikit meremehkan walaupun tadi dia sempat dikalahkan dalam game balap yang mereka mainkan.

"Kau meremehkanku? Sudahlah! Pokoknya pegang revolver ini, dan lawan aku," Naru memberikan revolver khusus yang terhubung dengan kabel di mesin game itu kepada Sasuke. Lalu sibuk menggesekkan kartu dan memencet-mencet tombol untuk mode multi player.

Sasuke menghela napas sebentar. Sedikit tak habis pikir dengan sifat wanita di sebelahnya ini. Kebanyakan wanita jika ke Konoha Game Center biasanya lebih memilih meminta pasangannya untuk mendapatkan boneka di mesin game capit hadiah daripada... main game bunuh-bunuhan begini. Mungkin Kyuubi terlalu keras mendidiknya sampai sifatnya transgender begini.

"Ngomong-ngomong... bagaimana acara balas dendammu waktu itu? Menang?" Sasuke yang teringat tentang penipuan yang ia lakukan waktu itu kini mulai mengangkat masalah itu kembali. Ingin tahu reaksi apa yang di berikan cewek bodoh tidak peka di sebelahnya ini.

"Ck! Kau kok minta digampar, sih? Ayolah, aku sedang tidak mood membicarakan hal itu. Akatsuki itu pengecut!" Naru mengoceh kesal sambil melampiaskan amarahnya dengan menembak musuh mereka lebih dari lima dalam satu detik. Membuat skornya unggul atas Sasuke beberapa poin.

Tunggu dulu... Akatsuki pengecut? Jadi... cewek ini sudah bertemu dengan salah satu anggota genk-nya? Siapa?

"Memangnya mereka kenapa?"

"Mereka tidak ada di daerah ini saat aku ke sana beberapa hari lalu. Bukankah itu pengecut? Jangan-jangan mereka sudah tahu lagi... kalau aku adiknya Aniki, jadi mereka menghindariku. Hah... mungkin saja, kan? Soalnya berita saat aku membuat ketua Genk di daerah Oto patah tulang tersebar ke mana-mana waktu itu. Cih... mengingat hal itu membuatku merasa munafik kembali."

Sasuke sedikit tersentak begitu mendengar ocehan panjang Naru. Berita kepatahan tulang ketua Genk Otogakuen? Tentu saja Sasuke tahu hal itu. J-jadi Namikaze yang dimaksud itu... Namikaze Naru? Bukannya Namikaze Kyuubi? Oh bagus. Sasuke salah bayangan selama ini. Jadi di cewek di sebelahnya ini... segahar itu, ya?

Hm... cukup menarik, mungkin?

"Munafik?" Sasuke menekan pedal di bawah kakinya untuk bersembunyi dari tembakan lawan mereka. Walaupun darahnya sedikit berkurang karena agak terlambat bersembunyi.

"Iyaa, munafik. Karena saat dimintai keterangan pada polisi yang memergoki kami tawuran waktu itu, aku bilang Aniki membelaku karena diganggu genk Oto. Terus aku mematahkan tulang cowok sok garang itu dengan alasan melindungi diri. Untung waktu itu genk kami hanya enam orang. Dan bodohnya, mereka percaya."

Oh, pintar memanipulasi keadaan rupanya. Hm, pembohong ulung, eh? Ya setidaknya Sasuke masih bisa tersenyum meremehkan karena Dobe yang pintar berbohong ini masih tak sadar dibohongi oleh dirinya. Entah karena dia memang Dobe atau Sasuke yang sangat pintar berakting. Bahkan Sasuke tidak yakin bahwa Naru mengetahui namanya. Dia selalu memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan Teme di SMS belakangan ini.

Mungkin sedikit lebih lama lagi menutupi kenyataan bahwa Sasuke adalah bagian dari Akatsuki bukanlah hal yang buruk? Entah kenapa dia tidak ingin Naru mengetahui identitas dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Karena dia tahu persis...

Jika dia ketahuan, maka kebersamaan mereka akan berhenti sampai di sini. Dan dia tak mau itu terjadi. Karena dia kini benar-benar tertarik dengan karakter Namikaze Naru sekarang.

.

"Mau kuantar? Aku bawa mobil."

"Tidak usah, Aniki bilang dia sudah menunggu di dekat Toko kaset tak jauh dari sini. Oh ya, kau mau ketemu Anikiku?"

"Oh begitu. Sepertinya lain kali saja. Besok lusa... mau main ke rumahku? Aku yang jemput ke sekolahmu."

Sasuke tidak mungkin kan menerima ajakan Naru untuk menemui Kyuubi? _Well,_ walaupun belum tentu Kyuubi tahu wajahnya. Karena dia sendiri paling jarang berkelahi dan membolos. Dia hanya berkelahi jika benar-benar dimintai genk-nya saja. Lagipula ada Itachi yang memiliki kekuatan sama hebat dengannya. Untuk apa mengeluarkan dua kartu As kalau satu saja cukup, bukan?

"Boleh. Kalau tidak ada kerja kelompok dadakan. Oh iya! Siapa namamu? Kan tidak lucu kalau aku memanggilmu Teme terus-terusan!"

"... Uchiha Sasuke," Naru terdiam sejenak. Oh, jadi nama laki-laki yang selalu dia panggil Teme ini Sasuke? Well... nama yang bagus.

"Yah baiklah. Aku pulang dulan, ya? Makasih buat traktirannya hari ini. Kalau kangen telepon atau SMS saja!" Naru mencium sekilas pipi Sasuke. Sukses membuat Sasuke tertegun. Lalu nyengir tanpa dosa sebelum melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke. Berjalan pergi setelah ditanggapi dengan lambaian balas Sasuke.

Dan akhirnya menghilang di balik tikungan.

Sasuke mendengus kecil. Kalau kangen katanya... Dobe no baka yang menarik. Mungkin, Sasuke benar-benar akan masuk ke tahap yang serius, eh? Lagipula respon yang diberikan wanita itu positif, bukan?

Sepertinya dia akan menjadi calon adik ipar dari musuhnya sendiri. Untuk ke depan.

.

"Kau lama sekali! Aku mati kebosanan menunggu di sini, bodoh! Mana tadi jalanan macet! Cepat masuk!" kyuubi sibuk berkoar-koar mendamprat adik leletnya yang satu ini. Tak terima atas pembabuan macam disuruh menjadi supir dadakan begini.

"Ya sabar kenapa sih? Lagipula aku bawa berita bagus!"

Kyuubi mengangkat alisnya. Berita bagus apa? Setahu Kyuubi Naru selalu membawa berita buruk dan bertindak diluar nasihatnya. Benar-beanar spesialis mimpi buruk. Seperti kemarin-kemarin, saat ia mengaku bahwa berniat balas dendam dengan genk Akatsuki tapi tidak jadi. Kyuubi benar-benar kesal dengan sikap sok kuat adiknya ini. Tapi, tah mau bagaimana lagi. Menonjok dan menggampar adik sendiri bukanlah ciri kakak yang baik.

"Berita apa? Kau mematahkan tulang orang lagi?"

"Bukan. Masalah kencanku yang kau suruh terima itu." Ah! Kyuubi menyeringai begitu paham ke arah mana pembicaraan mereka. "Lalu?"

"Dia bukan Uchiha Itachi seperti analisismu. Tapi, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku yakin dia bagian dari genk itu juga, karena tadi aku sempat melihatnya sedikit tersentak saat aku bercerita tentang pematahan tulang ketua genk Oto itu."

Dan semakin mengembanglah seringaian Kyuubi. Rasakan kau Uchiha brengsek. Bukannya Kyuubi diam saja setelah babak belur begitu. Lagipula, Uchiha Itachi itu kemarin yang paling membuatnya naik pitam. Errr! Salah uchiha itu sendiri yang kemarin sempat-sempatnya mengelus pipi bonyoknya dengan gaya sok menggoda. Dia bukan homo, ya! Dan dia tidak suka dilecehkan dengan cara seperti itu. Cih, hilang sudah kemachoannya.

"Dan lagi, dia mengajakku main ke rumahnya. Jadi, genk kita bisa merusuhi dan bahkan mengerjai rumahnya. Bukankah ini balas dendam yang manis?"

Sangat manis. Karena Naru bukanlah orang yang bodoh sampai tidak sadar kebohongan Sasuke. Naru sebenarnya sudah aneh sejak Sasuke tahu di mana Akatsuki biasanya beroperasi. Dan menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke juga bagian dari mereka saat melihat bahasa tubuhnya yang menunjukkan keterkejutan di beberapa responnya dalam cerita Naru. Namun untungnya Naru mau bersabar untuk tidak menonjok ganas Sasuke di tempat dan memilih menusuk mereka dari belakang begini.

Salahkan kemodusan Sasuke yang membuatnya berpikir kalau Sasuke tertarik padanya dan akhirnya terpikirkan cara balas dendam semanis ini. Yah, walaupun dia telah kehilangan ciumannya di pipi.

Eh... apa tadi?! Ciuman di pipi?! Naru melakukannya? Ba-bagaimana bisa dia tak sadar melakukan hal senorak itu? J-jangan-jangan sebenarnya... balas dendam ini terlalu manis sampai dia tak sadar bahwa dia juga sebenarnya tertarik pada Uchiha Sasuke? Ahhh! Itu tidak mungkin, kan?

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N:** yeaaah! Selesaiiii! Wkawka! Tahu, kan sekarang? Naru satu langkah di depan Sasuke haw haw! Jadi sebenernya Naru gak bego pemirsahhhh! Sweet gak revenge-nya Naru? (sweet apaan woooy)

Well, akhirnya kepikir juga mau buat sekuel yang gimana wkwk. Oke, ceritanya masih ngeblur buat ke depan. Tapi yang jelas ini udah mutlak tamat. Kalo mau tau kelanjutan cerita mereka, intinya mereka tuh sebenernya udah saling suka tapi sayang dendam antar genk udah membara. Jadi, bayangin sendiri kelanjutannya wkwkwk #digampar

_Mind to review?_

**Kuas tak bertinta**


End file.
